A Tale of Two Uncles
by Gongsun Du
Summary: A demon's scheming and a spell gone wrong causes the J-Team to end up in Republic City. With the Red Lotus, Azula, and Shendu teaming up things are quickly going from weird to worse. It is up to Uncle Chan and Uncle Iroh to save the day. But in this martial arts, bending, and proverb filled new world, whose wisdom will prevail? R&R!


**Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first official attempt at a crossover and I decided to use two of my favorite cartoons. I always thought that Uncle and Iroh were probably two of the most hilarious and most interesting characters in their respective shows, so bringing them together seemed like a must. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy my story. Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate your feedback, so be sure to review and follow my story if you like it. And without further ado I bring you…**

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Uncles**

San Francisco, Uncle's Shop

"Ayaahh!" Uncle screamed, "Tohru, where is leg of salamander?"

"Coming, sensei!" The large man rushed over, tripping over of the many large piles of books in the the room, and landing heavily on the ground mere inches away from uncle.

"Careful, Tohru!" Uncle snatched the ingredient from Tohru's outstretched hand, before dropping it into the large cauldron in front of him.

"Ughhh." Tohru groaned, "Sorry, sensei."

"So watcha making there, Uncle?" Jade's voice asked out of nowhere.

"Ayaa!" Uncle patted his chest, as his niece strode out from behind a stack of books. "Are you trying to kill, Uncle?!"

"Hehe." Jade scratched her head. "Sorry."

Uncle sighed, "Uncle, is preparing a powerful chi spell in preparation for hungry ghost month."

"Whoa." Jade's eyes widened, "I never knew you believe in the zombie apocalypse, Uncle."

"Hot-cha! Who said anything about zombie apocalypse?" Uncle fixed his glasses, "Hungry Ghost month is the one month a year that portals to the spirit realm are opened."

"In Japan it is said that during this month the spirits of our ancestors visit us." Tohu said, slowly rising from the floor. "We often leave food and clothes out on ceremonial alters to honor them."

"One more thing!" Uncle continued, turning to the bubbling cauldron, "During hungry ghost month, portals to the demon realm are also weakened. If we're not prepared, who knows what can emerge…."

Suddenly the door to the shop flew open and a demonic face snarled through the doorway.

"Aiiee-yaaaahhhh!" Uncle jumped back and grabbed his nearby puffer fish which began to glow, "No demons allowed in Uncle's shop! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao..."

"Wait, Uncle, it's me!" Jackie's head popped up from behind the demon.

As Jackie passed through the doorway, the "demon" was revealed to be a large oni statue, which Jackie wearily set down on the floor.

"Whew, that was heavy." Jackie started to sigh, but was cut off by a smack to the forehead.

"Ayaaa! You trying to give Uncle a heart attack?" Uncle glared at him testily.

"Ow, sorry." Jackie rubbed his forehead, before noticing the massive cauldron in the corner of the room. "What is that, Uncle?"

"Portal sealing spell." Uncle tossed a heavy book into Jackie's outstretched arms, "Must do additional research on demon detection spell."

"But Uncle, I just come back from Japan! I really need to rest."

"Rest not important!" Uncle shouted and pointed to the cauldron, "Do you want Uncle to stop demons from emerging during hungry ghost month? Yes? Then you do additional research!"

"Ok." Jackie said dejectedly, slumping to the ground while Tohru began to shift a massive stacks of books.

"So Jackie," Jade popped up next to him, "How was your trip? Did you see any samurai? How was your flight? Can I go to Moose World this weekend?"

"Oh it was good, the flight was—Moose World?!" Jackie's eyes widened before growing stern, "Jade, you know your final project is due next week."

"Aww, but Jackie! It's the Super Moose Mega Parade this weekend. You promised we'd go."

"Yes, _if_ you finished your project." Jackie pointed out.

"Tch, like I want to know all the Presidents." Jade said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, Jade." Jackie put a hand on her shoulder, "We can go next weekened, ok?"

"Fine." She muttered.

"Tohru!" Uncle's voice interrupted. "Where is saliva of eel?"

"I've got it, sensei," Tohru walked over and grabbed a vial off a high shelf.

"One more thing, bring me egg of snake!" Tohru reached for the egg on another shelf with his free hand.

"One more thing!" Uncle's voice interrupted. "Bring two heart of chicken!"

Tohru grabbed them, barely managing to hold on.

"One moreee thing! Bring me tail of beaver."

Juggling the multiple items, Tohru tentatively approached the cauldron, trying his best not to trip.

"One more thing! Can you move faster? Uncle wants to finish potion before he dies of old age!"

"Coming, sensei." Tohru began to pick up his pace, but without noticing it he stepped on a book and went sliding across the floor.

"Whoaaaaa!" Tohru tried to break by grabbed onto a nearby shelf. Unfortunately the shelf could not hold his weight and gave way, sending a dozen vials and pots flying.

One of them landed in the cauldron.

A cloud of steam started to fill up the room. The liquid inside the cauldron began to bubble viciously before turning a swirling blue. In the depths of the cauldron a pair of glowing red eyes simmered to the surface.

"At last, I'm freee!" Shendu's voice cried and the cauldron shattered in a cloud of smoke and flames.

"Aiiee-yaaahh!" Uncle shouted, turning to Tohru. "You are a very bad apprentice."

"I'm sorry, sensei." Tohru said, coughing from the smoke.

"Quickly, we must find what ingredient fell in the potion." Uncle began to search the room for the remains of the vessel.

"I found it!" Jade held up a half broken pot.

Uncle wiped his glasses before reading the remains of the label. His eyes grew wide.

"Eye of seahorse." He muttered, "Instead of portal sealing spell, Uncle has made portal opening spell!"

At that moment, Jackie's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Jackie answered, "Captain Black?"

" _Jackie we have a situation here."_

"I'm sorry Captain Black, but we're a little busy here. Shendu has escaped."

" _Well he's not alone. Take a look outside."_

Jackie walked out the door and saw a massive red portal in the sky. Hovering just outside it was Shendu, along with his fellow demon sorcerers.

"Very bad day…" Jackie said weakly.

"Jackieee!" Uncle's voice interrupted. "We must do research on finding a new portal sealing spell."

"But Uncle, shouldn't we banish the demons first?" Uncle smacked Jackie on the forehead.

"How can we banish the demons when portal lets them come right back?!"

"But we can't just let them run around loose. We have to stop them." Jade said, then with an eager grin. "This looks like a job for the J-Team!"

"No!" Uncle replied stoically. "Too dangerous! Magic must defeat magic."

"But Uncle!" Jade began.

"He's right, Jade." Jackie said.

"Aww." Jade huffed.

"We must hurry." Uncle ordered, "During hungry ghost month the gateways to many realms are weakened. If we cannot find a sealing spell in time, who knows what Shendu may summon…"

United Republic, Republic City

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted irritably. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Zuko. Just…give me a minute." Iroh leaned against a wall, breathing heavily whilst muttering to himself, "I'm just not cut out for this sortof thing."

A few blocks down the rest of Team Avatar was in hot pursuit. Aang atop his glider, Katara, Sokka, and Suki on Appa, and Toph on the ground. And running just ahead of all of them and the object of their pursuit: Xai Bau, leader of the Red Lotus.

"Yip yip!" Sokka pulled the reins on Appa trying once more to cut off Xai Bau's escape. Seeing his maneuver, the Red Lotus leader bended a hail of stones in his direction, causing Sokka to steer clear, narrowly avoiding hitting the frame of a future skyscraper, one of many in the newly established city.

Aang surged ahead, flipping in midair and sending a powerful wind gust at Xai Bau with his glider staff. But the wily bender saw the attack and quickly slid beneath a loading cart and disappeared inside a massive construction yard. Gliding smoothly to the ground, Aang folded up his glider, the others not far behind.

"Toph, make sure he doesn't try to run out the back." Sokka said as he dismounted from Appa. The blind earthbender quickly slid along the ground to the far end of the site. As the others dismounted, Zuko and Iroh caught up with them, breathing heavily.

"I still don't…understand…" Iroh managed in between breaths.

"Why Xai Bau attacked the City Hall grand opening in broad daylight?" Katara offered.

"No…" Iroh slid to the floor wearily, "Why we couldn't ride on Appa instead."

"Hehe," Aang scratched his head, "Well…"

"Guys focus!" Sokka drew his sword as they fanned out, "We've got him cornered, but he's still very dangerous. We have to be careful."

"Something's not right though, Sokka." Suki's eyes strained to penetrate the darkness of the construction site. "Xai Bau knows Republic City very well. Why would he allow himself to be cornered?"

"Cause he knew you'd be dumb enough to follow him without backup." Azula said, emerging from the shadows behind them.

"Azula!" Zuko's eyes widened. "I thought…I thought you were trapped in the spirit world."

"Yes, well luckily for me today is the summer solstice. And of course, I had some friends to help me find my way back." She grinned as ten cloaked figures bearing the Red Lotus symbol appeared behind her.

"Now then, Zuzu." She went on, "Let's finish what we started!"

San Francisco, Section 13

"Hold your positions men!" Captain Black shouted as he and a squad of agents took cover behind the doors of the Section 13 vault. "They must not get—"

The vault doors shot open and Shendu and Tso Lan, the moon demon, rushed in, scattering the agents. Three of them managed to fire their rockets and the two demons disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. Taking advantage, Captain Black rushed to the talisman rack and grabbed the ox talisman. But before he could do anything else, Shendu's claws grabbed his wrist and the talisman fell to the floor. Tso Lan suspended the remaining agents in the air before tossing them out of the vault.

Shendu roared, "A valiant effort Captain Black, but futile nonetheless."

Tossing the captain aside, Shendu gathered up the remaining talismans and absorbed them into his body. The demon sorcerer's eyes glowed brightly as he felt his powers returning once more.

"Now what, Shendu?" Tso Lan looked at him testily, "We better not have come all this way just for your talismans."

"Patience, brother." Shendu said, gesturing at the rack of Oni masks. "The best is yet to come."

A sudden commotion outside alerted the pair and they ran out to see Jade, Jackie, Tohru and Uncle chanting an incantation. In their hands they held a drum, a fan, castanets, and a gourd. Four of his demon brethren were desperately trying to hold on to the ground as one by one they were sucked upwards through the shattered ceiling and up into the massive portal above.

"Not you again!" Shendu snarled.

"Four down, four to go!" Jade grinned.

Uncle took out a flute from his bag and began to chant, "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao…"

The flute in his hands began to glow, but before he could finish the incantation Hsi Wu, the sky demon, snatched it out of his hands.

"Not so fast, old man!" He hissed.

"Ayaaa!" Uncle shouted in surprise.

"Get them!" Shendu shouted and the four remaining demons rushed at them. As they drew closer could a sudden rocket blast in front of them sent them hurtling backwards.

"Didn't realize the party started early." Viper said slyly, before lowering the rocket launcher.

"Nice shot." El Toro said, a look of surprise on his face.

"Beunos Dias, Senor Jackie!" Paco said with a grin as he and the rest of the J-Team walked up to Jackie.

"Jaaaaade." Jackie turned to his niece. "I thought I told you _not_ to call them."

"Hehe." Jade scratched her head.

"Nice to see you too, Jackie." Viper smirked, "Don't tell me you couldn't use a hand back there."

"No I—that is." Jackie fumbled with his words, before a smack from Uncle cut him off.

"Talk later!" He shouted, gesturing to the demons dusting themselves off.

"So what's the plan?" Viper asked.

"Get back the flute, banish the demons, seal the portal, magic must defeat magic!" Jade said hurriedly.

Viper's eyes grew wide.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" Uncle began to chant as Tohru held up a flower. Seeing the spell aimed at him, the Earth Demon began to charge, but El Toro managed to jump on his back and put him in a headlock. Steering the giant behemoth into a wall he jumped off just in the nick of time, sending the demon headfirst through a wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Hsi Wu shot towards Uncle, his claws aiming for the flower. Before he could grab it, Jackie managed to run along the wall and jump on his back.

"Get. Off. Me!" Hsi Wu struggled, as Jackie hung on to his wings. As the demon reached to pull him off with his free hand, Jackie managed to snatch the flute from his other hand and jump off.

"I'm sorry, I won't bring this back, thank you!" He shouted as he did a roll before tossing the flower to Jade.

Chanting the incantation together, Uncle and Jade sent Hsi Wu and Lan Caihe the earth demon hurtling towards the portal.

"Say cheese, ugly!" muttered Viper as she aimed her rocket launcher at the moon demon.

"Magic must defeat magic!" Uncle shouted, knocking the launcher down.

"Aw." Viper pouted.

"You foolish mortals think you can banish me." Tso Lan shouted in rage. Raising his arms he began to levitate a massive steel crate.

"Eh, excuse me, Mr. Moon Demon." Tohru said from behind him.

"What is it?" Tso Lan snarled, before noticing the glowing lotus in Tohru's hand.

"Oh no...No!" Tso Land desperately tried to grab at the flower, but he too was sent hurtling towards the portal.

"And now for the fire demon!" Jade eagerly held a sword, while Uncle began to chant.

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple!" Shendu shot a fire blast at them, forcing them to take cover. Then, holding up a mysterious vial, he began to chant a spell under his breath, before sending the vial hurtling towards the portal above causing the red vortex to turn a dark smoldering blue.

Grabbing the bag of Oni masks he had gathered, Shendu began to levitate towards the portal.

"We must not let Shendu enter the portal!" Uncle shouted, "Who knows where it may lead!"

"I'm on it." Jackie scrambled up the broken stairs and pipes. Jumping from wall to wall he leapt towards Shendu. The demon saw him at the last moment and attempted to swerve out of the way, causing Jackie to grab onto his bag instead.

"Ahh!" Shendu hissed, trying to shake him off. "Let go!"

"Whoa! Whoaaaa!" Jackie attempted to hold on, but felt himself getting nauseous from the motion.

Finally with a powerful swing, Shendu succeeded in prying him off. Unfortunately, the effort tore a hole in his bag and six of the masks fell out.

"No!" Shendu cried, before vanishing into the portal.

With no way of floating, Jackie plummeted to the ground. Seeing a nearby pipe he looped his arms around it and slid down before jumping off and running along the side of a wall, landing with a tumble on the floor of Section 13. He began to dust himself off, when Uncle's fingers smacked his forehead.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"I told you not to let Shendu enter the portal!" Uncle shouted irritably

Jackie sighed, "Sorry."

"Uh, guys." Viper pointed up. Above their heads, the portal began to sink to the ground, slowly shrinking in size.

"Quickly, we must enter the portal and stop Shendu!" Uncle ordered.

"But, Senor Uncle, you said you do not know where the portal may lead." El Toro quipped.

"Aya, we don't have time to find out!"

"Then let's move out, team!" Jade marched forward enthusiastically.

"Jade." Jackie moved in front of her, "It is too dangerous. You and Paco stay here with Captain Black."

"Aww." Jade and Paco said simultaneously.

"Hot-cha! We must hurry before the portal disappears!" Uncle gestured. And with that, he and the J-Team jumped into the portal and vanished.

Republic City

"Give it up, Azula!" Zuko shouted in between fire blasts.

She dodged his blasts and returning fire shouted, "Make me!"

The rest of Team Avatar was steadily gaining the upper hand. Toph and Xai Bau were locked in a battle of earthbending, with Toph dominating for the most part but unable to land a finishing blow. Aang and the others were struggling against the other Red Lotus members. A few of them were unconscious, but the rest were fighting back fiercely.

"Azula this is pointless! I don't want to hurt you!" Zuko pleaded.

"Save it, Zuko." Azula began to lightning bend, "You've hurt me plenty!"

The lightning bolt shot from her fingertips and Zuko assumed the position to redirect it back at her. But before he could, Iroh jumped in the way and redirected it into the sky.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted in surprise.

"Azula may be crazy," Iroh said, lowering his arms, "But we have to find a safer way to subdue her."

"I appreciate the sentiment, dear Uncle Iroh." Azula smiled at him manically, "But I'd be more worried about yoursel—"

Xai Bau collided with her mid-sentence and the pair of them were sent sprawling to the ground. The rest of Team Avatar surrounded them from behind, the remaining Red Lotus members now out cold.

"It's over Xai Bau," Toph grinned smugly, "You should have known you and your goons would be no match for Team Avatar!"

"Hehe," Xiang Bao dusted himself off weakly, "I knew that. I was merely stalling."

"Stalling?" Aang asked, warily tightening his grip on his glider. "For what?"

"For this!" He gestured upwards.

A massive vortex blew open above them, scattering Team Avatar across the yard.

Emerging from the depths of the portal and landing with a loud crash, Shendu roared with delight. His red eyes sought and quickly found Xai Bau.

"Lord Shendu," The Red Lotus leader bowed his head.

"Who…what is that?" Azula stared at the dragon.

"He's the solution to our Avatar problem." Xai Bau smiled malevolently.

Xai Bau pointed at Aang, "He's the one, Lord Shendu!"

The demon sorcerer turned to the Avatar. Red glowing eyes locking onto him.

Leaping to his feet, Aang raised his staff, visibly frightened.

"What is that?" Aang shouted urgently to Iroh.

"I…I don't know Aang." Iroh gathered himself up, "It is unlike any dragon I have ever seen."

"The name is Shendu." The demon sorcerer snarled, "Remember it well, for it is the last name you shall ever hear!"

Holding up a small gourd, Shendu's eyes glistened as he began to chant an inaction. The gourd in his hand started to steam ominously.

Iroh recognized the danger, "Quickly, we must stop him!"

He and Zuko unleashed two jets of fire, while Aang sent a torrent of wind at the demon. Before any of the attacks could make contact, Xai Bau thrust his hands in the air and multiple slabs of earth blocked the attacks.

"Farewell, Avatar." Shendu hurtled the gourd at Aang and although the airbender tried to block it with an airblast, the gourd exploded and unleashed a black cloud that swirled around him like a vice. The cloud grew thicker and thicker until it swallowed Aang whole and he vanished into thin air.

"Aang!" Katara cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's very much alive." Shendu hissed, his glowing red eyes turning to the remaining warriors. "Which is more than I can say for you!"

Holding up the red Oni mask in his hand, he summoned an entire brigade of ninja shadowkhan, who quickly emerged from the darkness to surround the team.

"Much as I'd love to stay and savor your demise," Shendu levitated Xai Bau, Azula, and the rest of the red lotus members, "I have a world to conquer."

While Shendu and his allies flew away, the ninja shadowkhan launched their attack. Using swords, staffs, and shuriken they drove the team back across the yard. Toph and Katara managed to destroy most of the first wave, but that barely slowed them down.

"This is not good." Sokka shouted, desperately parrying one ninja's staff, while another's punch barely missed him.

"Talk about an understatement." Toph said sarcastically, as yet another of her boulders was dodged smoothly by a squad of shadowkhan.

"I hope you have a plan, Sokka!" Suki cried, knocking down one ninja only to have another shatter one of her fans with his blade.

"Uhh, I'm working on it. Whoa!" Two shadowkhan kicked at Sokka simultaneously and as he staggered backwards a third ninja managed to catch him in a full nelson.

The two in front approached him menacingly. One of them drew a sword and raised it above his head for the finishing blow. As the ninja prepared to strike, a loud noise from above caught there attention. Out of the vortex a group of people came hurtling towards the ground. One of them screamed…

"Bad day, bad day, bad dayyyy!" Jackie shouted as he saw the ground growing closer beneath him. "Whoaaa!"

But instead of the hard dirt he felt something soft cushioning his fall.

"Oww." He gathered himself slowly, patting his behind. Glancing beneath him, he saw the crushed shadowkhan, which quickly disappeared in a gust of smoke.

"Bwah!" Jackie leapt back, staggering into two more shadowkhan.

"Watch out!" Sokka shouted and Jackie managed to narrowly jump out of the way as the pair slashed at him with their weapons.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked the water tribesman as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Uh, no time to talk." Sokka hurtled his boomerang as one of the ninjas leapt to attack, knocking him back. Jackie blocked another ninja, before tripping him and sending him flying at his companion. The two vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Nice!" Sokka grinned.

Across the yard, Viper and Suki ran along opposing walls and jumping off them, fly kicked two shadowkhan into the ground.

"Nice moves." Viper said approvingly.

"Likewise." Suki smiled.

"Watch out!" El Toro shouted as he sent a ninja flying at the wall behind them and they narrowly managed to evade.

"Careful there, handsome." Viper said sternly, as the shadowkhan vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry." El Toro said, embarrassed.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" Uncle and Tohru chanted in unison, causing nearby ninjas to evaporate as they made their way across the battlefield.

Toph, Iroh, Katara and Zuko fighting in the vanguard, launched numerous attacks at the third wave of ninja, sending scores of them back to the shadow realm and giving the rest of their allies some breathing room.

Back on the other side of the yard, Jackie drop kicked yet another ninja and taking a deep breath muttered, "That was close."

"Nice kick, Jackie." Jade said as she walked up behind him.

"Bwah!" Jackie patted his chest, before turning to his niece. "Jaaaade. I thought I told you to stay behind with Captain Black."

"Tch." She scoffed, "Like I'd miss exploring a new dimension!"

"Si, Senor Jackie." Paco said next to her, "I too wanted to see this new dimension. Although it looks the same as—"

He was cut off as he saw Zuko and Iroh unleash a torrent of fire from their hands.

"Whoa." Paco muttered.

The final wave of shadowkhan rushed towards the pair of firebenders, trying to flank them. Zuko and Iroh nodded silently to one another and together bended up a wall of fire that the ninja's momentum carried them into. With a final large puff of smoke the battle was over.

"Cool!" Jade's eyes beamed at the bending display, "I want to learn those skills."

"Jade…" Jackie folded his arms.

"I know." She said dejectedly, "Too dangerous…"

With the battle finally over, the J-Team and Team Avatar came together.

"Uh, thanks for the help." Sokka said nervously.

"Uh, thank you too." Jackie scratched his head uneasily.

"So is the talking dragon thing from your world?" Toph asked casually.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jackie replied.

"So how did you end up here?" Zuko asked.

"Well," Jackie laughed nervously, "Funny story…"

"Uncle was trying to make a potion to stop the demons from entering our world, but he accidentally ended up summoning them and they stole the Oni masks and Shendu ended up making a new portal and coming here." Jade said matter-of-factly.

"Did you get any of that?" Sokka asked Suki, who replied with a shrug.

"So it's your fault that thing came here and made Aang disappear?!" Toph asked angrily.

"Nuh-uh!" Jade shouted, "It was an accident. And that thing's name is Shendu!"

"Please," Jackie got in between the two of them, "No fighting."

"Out of my way!" Toph bended him aside, causing Jade to assume a fighting stance.

"You don't know who you're messing with, I'm about to give you a fresh can of butt-whoop!"

"Bring it on, pipsqueak!" Toph goaded.

"That's quite enough." Iroh said, putting his hand on Toph's shoulder, "Please, Toph. They know a lot more about this Shendu than we do. We need to work together."

"Hot-cha!" Uncle glared at the firebender, "Uncle does not work with fire breathing demons!"

"What?" Iroh's eyes widened, "We are not demons. We're firebenders."

"You think Uncle is stupid?!" Uncle challenged.

"No." Iroh replied, "Hot-headed, maybe. But not stupid."

"Ayaaa! Demon has sense of humor! Maybe demon would like a piece of Uncle's chi spell!" Uncle brandished his blowfish threateningly.

"Sensei." Tohru interrupted, holding up a vial.

"Why is demon detection potion not glowing?" Uncle looked puzzled, "Tohru, did you forget tail of sturgeon?"

"No, sensei." Tohru said firmly, "It is not glowing because they are not demons."

"It's true." Katara piped in, "We're humans. In our world it's quite common for humans to be able to bend the elements."

"That is so cool!" Paco beamed.

"Tch, not that cool." Jade muttered bitterly.

"Talk later!" Uncle said irritably, "We must find Shendu and stop him before he is able to use the other two masks. Jackie, Tohru, El Toro, Viper, Paco, Jade, let's goooo!"

"Hold on." Iroh said, "We're coming with you."

"Hot-cha! Uncle, does not _need_ your help."

"Yes you do." Iroh said firmly, "Shendu is not alone. He has powerful benders on his side. You will not be able to face them alone."

"Peh," Uncle scoffed, "If any more fire breathing monsters try to stop us, Uncle has a special recipe just for them. Hya!" He did a high kick in the air.

"Uncle…" Jackie admonished.

"Very well!" Uncle said testily, before pointing his index finger at Iroh. "But you will follow Uncle's lead!"

"Not likely…" Iroh muttered as the two groups began to walk behind him.

"Uncle heard that!" Uncle shouted.

"Hmph," Toph glared at Jade, "We may have to work together. But that doesn't mean I like it!"

"You read my mind." Jade scowled in return.

"How powerful are the benders Shendu has with him?" Jackie asked Sokka as they walked.

"Oh uh….they're kinda….well they're sorta…they really really strong." Sokka said with a sigh.

"Oh boy." Jackie shook his head, "Bad day..."


End file.
